Lord of the Time Shares
by karabell-karaboo723
Summary: What if a bunch of girls had crash landed instead of boys? Yes, it's cliche, but it's pretty funny. Not all girls are compatilbe to their male counterparst, though, so be warned.


**Well, I read Lord of the flies a while ago and only recently remembered that we had to write a story about how it would have happened if they were all girls instead of boys. I found this while browsing my documents and decided to spruce it up a bit and then post it.**

**Some scenes I just added in, so it might not be compatible to the book because I don't have a copy.**

**Girls and their "Counter parts":**

**Raleigh= Ralph  
Jackie= Jack  
Georgia= Piggy  
Simone= Simon  
Sally and Erica= Sam and Eric**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Really?**

Raleigh opened her eyes and gazed around the dense jungle foliage that surrounded her.

This certainly was not her dormitory at the boarding school she attended. In fact, it looked quite a lot like a jungle. Why on earth was she in a jungle?

Suddenly, she remembered.

The plane must have crashed. She hoped the pilot was okay.

"Hello, are you okay? Have you seen anybody else? I hope no one's hurt, don't you?" said a voice from just behind her.

Raleigh turned around. A short, fatty, extremely nerdy looking girl was standing behind her and gazing through thick, slightly bent, spectacles. She was panting a bit, as if she had just run quite a long distance or been scared recently.

"Hi, I'm okay. I'm Raleigh, like the city in North Carolina. What about you?" said Raleigh, as she stood up

"Oh, hello. I'm Georgia, like the state, I guess. Say, have you seen anybody else? I haven't, and I'm quite nervous. I think we ought to head over this way and see if we can find anybody. Besides, I think can hear some water." Said Georgia, who looked quite nervous at the idea of being alone in the jungle

* * *

"Hey, look, a conch!" said Georgia after they had been walking for a while

"What would we want with that?" asked Raleigh

"Maybe we could blow it and see if people hear it? But, they'll probably find their way to the ocean anyways." Decided Georgia

"Yeah, let's leave it."

* * *

Unlike their male counter parts, most of the girls knew that their best bet for survival was to head straight for the water. Whether it be by following a river, or listening for the ocean or others, all of them had managed to find their way to the beach by sunset.

A bunch of choir girls had shown up together led by some girl named Jackie.

"Well," began Jackie, "We ought to elect a leader."

"Or we could possibly elect a sort of "Executive Cabinet" which could negotiate all of the decisions that need to be made on the island so that they could work out for the general benefit of all parties involved." Suggested Georgia

"Hey, I like that idea!"

"Yeah! That's a democracy."

"Let's chose that one!" chorused the girls

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea. Jackie, Georgia, and I could all be on the council. Jackie could be in charge of…" began Raleigh

"The choir and getting food." Continued Jackie

"Yeah, and Georgia could be in charge of the younger girls, and I could be in charge of shelters." Finished Raleigh

"The twins could maybe find a way to get us rescued." Suggested Georgia

"They should build a fire on the top of the mountain, maybe." decided Jackie

"Simone could be in charge of exploring and finding out information." Said Raleigh

"Now, we'd better start on food and shelter. The fire can probably wait until morning until we have enough light to see what we're doing. Simone should go find some nice places for shelters and Georgia should watch the little ones." Commanded Jackie

* * *

By night fall, all girls were reasonably content with their situation.

Jackie and the choir other girls were a bit upset that their choir robes were being used as roofs for the shelters and blankets, of course, but they reminded themselves that everyone was unhappy and that they probably wouldn't be here for all that long.

Raleigh was happy to be one of the leaders and to be such a help. She was upset that all of the adults seemed to have died in the plane's crash, but other than that she was a okay. In fact, she was a bit happy to be here. It would help her work on her tan.

Georgia was excited that she might finally be able to lose a bit of weight. Even though being a baby sitter wasn't all that much fun, she was glad to have a job and be able to help out a lot on the island. Besides, everyone was decent to her so it was way better than school.

Simone was a bit spacey and wasn't quite sure what was going on all the time, but the island was so nice and pretty that she couldn't help not really wanting to leave for a while. Or, at least until school would be over back at home.

Sally and Erica were happy on the island, though they did miss home a lot, especially their mother and father. But, still, at least they had each other.

The sound of the conch rang out across the entire island as the young boys gathered to see exactly what exactly was going on, who exactly was in charge, and if they were ever going to possibly get off of this stupid island.

Little did they know that things were just going to go from bad to worse.

* * *

**Three to four weeks later…**

"I'm leader!" screamed Jack

"But I've got the conch!" yelled Ralph

"Screw the conch!" yelled Jack as Roger threw a boulder on Piggy's head, crushing not only him, but also the conch: their last resemblance of what, to them, could be viewed as some sort of order and to most English students could be seen only as the worst prompt for an essay.

"What on earth is going on? We go off to look at some more islands nearby for barely a month and the entire place has been burned to the ground! What the hell have you lot been doing? Having a war, or something?" gasped an appalled Raleigh

"Yeah, and it looks as if you've killed at least one person too!" exclaimed Jackie, who was equally appalled

"What sort of example are you trying to set for the younger ones?" said Georgia, who had lost quite a bit of weight by that point

"Who are you girls?" asked Samneric

"We were marooned here and decided to make the best of it. But, now it looks as if all of our hard work has gone to waste now that you lot have arrived" muttered Jackie

"Oh, no! they've burned down all of the cabins that we were planning to rent out as time shares!" gasped Simone

"Well this is just great! Now the tourists will have no place to sleep." Exclaimed Georgia

"Don't be so stupid. Like anybody with half a brain would go to a completely burned out island for their vacation. Now, no thanks to them, we have absolutely no marketing strategy! Our plans are all ruined!" said an exasperated Jackie

"What are you talking about?" said Ralph

"Are you kidding me? How the hell did you not think of this? This island is the perfect opportunity and location for people to get away to. Rustic and small, yet enough flat area for a landing strip. Cabins in the jungle, bars and small buffet or Luau style restaurants on the beaches, trails through the jungles, but with out any really dangerous animals out there, it's the perfect get away destination! Or, at least it was until you lot showed up and burned it to the ground." Jackie nearly screamed at the boys clustered around her.

"But what about the beast?" Questioned Jack

"What are you? Five?" asked Piggy's counterpart, Georgia, finally getting revenge for all that Piggy, annoying as he was, had gone through on that stupid, god forsaken island that the girls could now get absolutely no money out of.

What stupid boys.

* * *

**Boys are really stupid. If you're on a date and need to break the ice, just fart. It'll work and you'll have something to talk about all night: Fart Jokes!**

**Man, my brothers bug me.**

**Anyways, review!**


End file.
